World on Fire
by Monisse
Summary: “I’m Roxie…“ A provocative smile appeared in the corner of her lips, matching the glint in her blue eyes, which were now dark with her dilated pupils in the dim light of the room. “And we’re going to finish some pending business tonight..." - A BB Story.


My first Bones M rated story! I can't believe I actually unleashed my red haired libido and wrote this, but don't worry I think the ending result is very nice. Dispite everything, I loved to write this! I hope you readers like it too!

Disclaimer: I don't own them. They belong to Fox.

* * *

**World on Fire**

_Karma_. It was the only explanation for what was happening in this precise moment in time.  
There they were yet again, away from home, in a familiar place, solving another case.  
He couldn't remember exactly how they arrived here; it all seemed entwined and blurred, in a matter of hours they had been flown to the other side of the country, arriving at the sin city of Las Vegas, once again.

Yes karma. It must have been it. Somewhere in a previous life, he must have been a really bad catholic man, for he was suffering the repercussions, right now.  
They were once more, Tony and Roxie, taking Vegas by storm, expending money in and at any kind of fulfilling diversion for their eager souls. _Luxuria_ and _Superbia_ were their personal sins.

At the end of the day, in their shared hotel room, both would get out of their characters and surrender in the moment alone, to be again, Booth and Bones.

But _not tonight_.

She stood up, from across the room, standing tall and elegant in high heels clasped tightly around her fine ankles. Clothed in a fiery red dress, that left nothing to his imagination, curled hair around her face, and red lipstick enlightening her sensual mouth. She looked just out of a cover of a fancy magazine.

And he gulped at the sight before him, his eyes travelling the path of her neck down to the tight cleavage between her chest. His major sin slowly travelled down his spine, allocating in a tight area within his pants.

"_Bones?_"

"_I'm Roxie…_" A provocative smile, like a vixen she was, appeared in the corner of her lips, matching the glint in her blue eyes, which were now dark with her dilated pupils in the dim light of the room. "_And we're going to finish some pending business tonight…_"

He just stood there, rooted to the floor, like a foolish man with all his brain turned off and his bodily functions turned more on then ever before, in front of this woman.  
This _Lilith_ in heels and fur. The woman in front of him moved with sensual grace in his direction, her white legs swung in front of one another with her heels making soft noises in the wood floor.

Finally she arrived closer, pressing her firm body close to his, close enough for him to feel her warmth with her breasts securely placed over his broad chest.

She tilted her head forward burring it in the crock of his neck. Her nose traced a thin line from his ear to the base of his neck, there she opened her mouth slightly to place a warm kiss, a killer kiss, darting her tongue out and simply run it the way back to his ear.

"_You smell so good Tony, and you taste even better._"  
She breathed hotly in his ear, feeling the rapid chill coming up his spine. She grinned at herself.

His raged intake of breath made them unbelievably close. All his senses, and more, were aware of her presence glued to all the right places. It was burning in his bones, the raw desire to ravish her without mercy, there and then.

Another kiss of hers and a bite in his ear-lobe and she could feel his own breath caressing her cheek. Her arms came up between them and her hands rapidly wrapped around his suspenders.  
She pushed him, dangerously close to the king sized bed, spinning around and pushing him back. He fell, seating over the soft covers with a loud sound.

Her legs spread, positioning each to the side of his hips, allowing the rest of her body to seat in his lap, straddling him, facing directly his eyes.  
Tony was never a man to leave his woman do all the work, and if it was their destiny to fall into temptation and misdeed together, they would both do it in _extravaganza_.

His hands came to wrap around her waist, bringing her flushed against his hard body, so she would feel the consequence of her actions on him.  
And felt it she did, wild and sensual, the way their bodies matched, how hard and strong he felt against her, how soft and tender she felt underneath his hands.

His mouth crushed over hers, ever more turned on by her bold behaviour. Their lips danced over and over again, in a powerful motion of angry desire. Her teeth bitted his lower lip craving for the entrance of her tongue, eagerly wanting to taste more of him, more of his masculine flavour.

He allowed her that, and when their tongues met for the first time, he could swear a bolt of electricity ran down his body and into hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, her nails dug into the flesh of his shoulders and neck, her body jerked unconsciously into his.

Their tongues battled in a war that neither wanted to win, only be lost into the twist and turn of their bodies now connected by lips that savoured one another. She tasted like ambrosia, divine and sweet. He devoured every corner of her generous offer, as she did the same to him. Their lips came apart for the lack of air in their lungs.

Their foreheads rested together, their eyes closed firmly, trying to avoid the spinning world outside their eyelids. Everything felt new, and yet again it felt like it was meant to be. This dominant crave tasted heavenly in their bodies, when they were together.

Neither of them anticipated the power and ache each of them had inside towards the other. It was like a gigantic tidal wave about to reach shore, and that has only been a kiss.

His hands wandered slowly up the flesh of her legs, beside him. Her skin was overheated like his and so very soft and firm under the palm of his hands. They reached the hem of her dress and in a swift motion the fabric came up her legs, upper body, passed her panting chest and off it came, passing her head and raised arms. He tossed it to a corner, somewhere in the room.

She stood there, naked body, flushed red, wearing only tiny lace panties matching the redness of the forgotten dress.

Brown eyes covered the immensity of exposed white skin in front of him. How beautiful she was. Her hips round and tightly wrapped around his waist, her flat stomach directly above her full round and firm breasts.

"_You're so beautiful Roxie_." He breathed in her ear, licking the lobe tenderly until a moan escaped her mouth. Her hands grabbed his strong shoulders, keeping her steady in his lap. His own mouth travelled down her neck, kissing and sucking the flesh there and doing it more forcefully once she tilted her head to the side, allowing him more space for his assault. Raged breaths followed moans of wanting and driven by them his hands came between them, cupping her breast fully in his open hands.

Her reaction was physically powerful, her hips bumped painfully against him, arousing him to an unimaginable expanse. And he squeezed them in his hands again, this time harder, receiving another bursting response.  
Rapidly her hands discarded him of his white shirt, suspenders and all, exposing him to her private view of his taunt muscles, which ran over his shoulders, his chest and firm stomach.

Tentatively, she reached a hand to touch his skin burning a fire trace at its passage. All of his cells were alert to the movement of her hands over him, and more precisely the small movements her hips were doing in his lap. His hands embraced her, and for the first time her chest came in contact with his, and he felt her own arousal in her hardened nipples.

Their mouths played the old match again, and it was too much for him to bare.  
Taking a determined hold of her body, he raised himself with her legs firmly around him. A feminine gasp echoed in their mouths at the sudden movement.

He then turned around, dropping into the bed again, both falling into the mattress. This time they laid together, with his weight pinning her to the bed.

"_If we're going into hell, we're going to do this right._" He said in a hoarse breath fuelled by the craving that shone in her eyes.

He rapidly loosened the rest of his clothes to the floor for her personal arousal, still laying down.

His muscled body moved to gracefully seat in front of her. His hand held one of her legs up, bringing it to his mouth to be assaulted with tender wet mouthful kisses and bites that made her eyes roll and her breath catch. He undid the clasp of her shoe and did the same with the other one.

Beneath his intense gaze she felt liberated and carefree, loved even, beautiful and ultimately sensual and erotic. All her scientific thoughts seemed to be of no use in this situation. He made her collapse into a void, where rationality had no place. Nothing made sense anymore, except for his mouth on her and the way his ministrations were making her feel and scream in agonizing pleasure.

His hands travelled up, feeling her long legs, drinking in the whiteness of her skin.

She felt her head spin once he reached in her middle and placed a tender kiss there, while his hands pushed the fabric of her panties down her legs, exposing her to his eyes.

Brown eyes turned dark with rare passion seeing her completely naked just for him.

His body laid over hers, once again shielding and warming her to the very core. Her legs rounded his waist, a pleading to be taken high in a reverie of yearning.  
Their hands finally explored one another, in a frenzy of kisses where tongues entwined once more, their bodies melting over each other.

When he entered her, it was in a rapid move, for she was ready for him as ever, and he did fill her to the very heart. It felt good, exceedingly good, to be finally reunited. So tight and silky, so hard and pulsing against one another.

The dance that followed was nothing slow and tender but rather lustful and passionate, powered by their beating desires and a deep wanting, craving in their souls.

They moved mutually in the harmony of bodies, finding the right movements that brought both higher and higher towards the greatest fall of their lives. The uppermost they got the more she sounded loud and expressive. His name rolled over and over in her tongue. Not any pretend name, but his one. "_Seeley…_"

And she sang it so gracefully in the immerging burst in her centre that it made him pump and twist ever so deep.

"_Temperance…_" He chanted it like a prayer. The so known pain in his lower stomach was flowing rapidly, only this time threatening to hit him with the most powerful experience of his life.

At the sound of her name being said repeatedly against her mouth, neck, ears and chest, her head spun with the rage of a thousand winds and she lost it.

Her body contracted painfully around him, her arms holding his own silky and sweat body over her own, feeling him shudder deep inside her. Both fell into oblivion at the same time, falling forever in a ramble of names and moans that seemed endless.

Her heartbeat pulsed around him and his liquid fire. They hit the bottom with shivers and a sweet release.

He finally rested beside her, contently breathing with a fool's smile on his lips, a smile that she also wore, gracefully in her now peaceful and very satisfied features with moonbeams in her eyes. Her body reached for his, entwining her limbs with his own, resting her head in his bare chest, caressing it with her fingers. She too, was breathing with difficulty, and even thought he couldn't see her face, he knew she was smiling, with lips that no longer held the beautiful burning red colour.

He tried to say something, but it seemed that she drained all his soul and only senseless gasps came out of his mouth.

"_Go to sleep Booth…_ _tomorrow we'll be home again._" Little did they admit, that home was right there, in the arms of one another, for they were no longer Tony and Roxie.

_Their world was on fire_.  


* * *

Cold shower anyone? See I told you it wasn't going to be bad. I would love to know what you think of it by clicking in the purple button, reviews are love, you know!


End file.
